AR Marker
Pokémon AR Markers are a type of 2-dimensional barcode, similar to QR Codes, that are used by Pokédex 3D and Pokédex 3D Pro. While not used in it, they are also found in Pokédex for iOS. They are read by the Nintendo 3DS via its cameras. Each code is an encrypted version of the Pokémon's National Pokédex number. AR Viewer After unlocking their data in the main Pokédex mode, players may use Pokédex 3D's AR Viewer function to activate the camera and take photographs of favorite Pokémon via , a function very similar to the 3DS's . These photographs can be shared with the use of an SD Card. The player can toss an apple at a Pokémon to initiate its animation, and, after unlocking additional features by collecting Stickers, can toss a musical note at it to hear its cry, or use the stopwatch to freeze it during its animation. If an AR Marker is scanned before the Pokémon's entry is obtained, only the silhouette of the Pokémon will be shown in the AR Viewer. The code itself will then appear in the corresponding spot in the Sticker Book, but not count towards the total Sticker count. Any unknown Stickers in the book have a higher chance of being chosen as a random daily Pokémon via SpotPass. Scanning the Markers for , , , , or will add them to the Pokédex right away, and these Pokémon cannot be obtained via SpotPass. In official media * AR Markers can be found outside Pokémon Center stores. ** The AR Markers for , , , and appear outside the Pokémon Center . * All AR Markers are accessible on the Pokédex 3D Pro website, except for and 's forms, which are unlockable through special means. ** To unlock both of Meloetta's Formes, the player must create a quiz with the keyword of RGFOAUTF (Japanese version) or TTQALFHN (English version), and complete the quiz. This code will also unlock in the Move Dex, Meloetta's signature move. ** To unlock Genesect, the player must create a quiz with the keyword of QUHDPHEU (Japanese version) or PHSKUTDF (English version), and complete the quiz. This code will also unlock in the Move Dex, Genesect's signature move. * Multiple AR Markers were featured at . * Multiple AR Markers were featured at Pokémon Adventure Camp. * AR Markers are often featured in Nintendo Power: ** The AR Marker for appeared in the August 2011 issue. ** The AR Marker for appeared in the September 2011 issue. ** The AR Marker for appeared in the October 2011 issue. ** The AR Marker for appeared in the November 2011 issue. ** The AR Markers for , , and appeared in the December 2011 issue. * A poster of 's AR Marker was included with issue 34 of the Official Nintendo Magazine Australia & New Zealand. * The AR Marker for featured in promotional material for the Hoorn playday in the Netherlands. It also appeared at the event itself. * The AR Marker for appeared at hypermarkets that were distributing the Belgian Snarl Zoroark.Nintendo of Belgium * The AR Markers for and were included in an advertisement found inside cases. * The AR Marker for was handed out inside goodie bags given to people that attended the theatrical release of Pokémon The Movie: White—Victini and Zekrom. * The AR Marker for was present at the 2015 .Nintendo France Twitter File:Pokémon Center Sapporo AR Markers.jpg|Audino, Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott at the Pokémon Center Sapporo File:Netherlands event.jpg|Promotional material for the Hoorn playday, including Terrakion's AR Marker File:NP Victini.png|Victini featured in Nintendo Power File:NP Tornadus.png|Tornadus featured in Nintendo Power File:NP Thundurus.png|Thundurus featured in Nintendo Power File:NP Landorus.png|Landorus featured in Nintendo Power File:NP Musketeers.png|Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizion featured in Nintendo Power External links * GameFAQs Pokédex AR Marker generator (includes non-Unova Pokémon extrapolations) * GameFAQs thread explaining how AR Markers work * In-browser program that cycles through all AR Markers * In-browser AR Marker code generator * Graphic explaining how the AR marker code system works References Category:Terminology Category:Game mechanics de:AR-Marken